Sparks
by pintel
Summary: C'est une nouvelle annee pour Vladi, Cath et Mel a Balamb et cette année sera tout a fait particuliere, parce que c'est le classement des SEED. Auront-elles l'audace et le courage d'y parvenir? Suivez leur année de missions secretes et d'aventure.
1. Chapitre 1

**SPARKS - Chapitre 1**

C'était un typique matin a l'école de Balamb. Six heures, Vladimira et Melissa étaient déja réveillées.  
- Ah, quel bon matin, Vladi.  
- Ouais...T'es prete pour aujourd'hui?  
- Oui, mais la grosse paresseuse est encore au lit...

Melissa entra dans la chambre de Catherine.

- Lèves-toi! C'est l'examen de classe SEED aujourd'hui!

Catherine ouvra subitement les yeux.

- Hein...quoi? AH NON!

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Pousses-toi Vladi! Il faut que j'me brosse les dents!  
- Aye, C'est pas d'ma faute si tu t'es levée tard!  
- Oui ce l'est! Pousses-toi!  
- Ok, ok...  
- (desolée)

Pendant que Catherine se préparait, Vladi s'assit pres de Melissa pour radoter.

- Est-tu nerveuse?  
- Non...j'ai juste un peu peur qu'on ne soit pas ensembles, toutes les trois, pour la mission, tu sais...  
-Ouais, j'comprends.  
- Et toi?  
- Ah, ben... moi j'me d'mande ce qu'elle va être, la mission.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Ne trouves-tu pas ça genial qu'on soit toutes les trois a Balamb, dans le meme dortoir?  
- Tu sais, ch'crois que je serais morte si cette école n'existait pas. C'est trop passionnant de combattre.

Melissa était quand même petite de taille. Ses cheveux étaient sombres tandis que des mèches rouges leur donnaient l'impression de rayons de soleil traversant la noirceur.Elle portait son habit de combat favori: robe rouge cuivrée coupée en diagonale de sa hanche gauche a son mollet droit. Ses bottes noires montaient jusqu'a ses genoux et étaient rattachées par un lacet serré noir. La spécialité de Melissa était le Ball&Chain, une balle d'acier piquante ratachée a un baton. Elle maîtrise cette arme depuis 5 and déjà et elle en est pratiquement professionnelle.

Contrairement a Melissa, Vladi était très grande. Son habit de combat était un chandail rattaché a une jupe qui formait un ''V'' qui pendait de ses cuisses. Tout son ensemble était vert émeraude, et ses bottes étaient bleues argentées. Les cheveux de Vladi étaient purement noirs avec des reflets rouges, et elle avait la chance d'avoir des joues roses qui lui donnaient un air innocent. L'arme que Vladi maniait était le snipeknife, une version récente du gunblade. Mais, celui-ci, contrairement a l'autre, avait deux lames de chaque coté du manche. Vladimira était entrée a Balamb la même année que Melissa et sont de meilleures amies depuis.

Catherine sortit de la salle de bains en vitesse, tout habillée. Elle...était petite. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop...enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'en bas de ses épaules et avaient la couleur de la cime des arbres. Son habit était simple, shorts courts noirs et tank-top argenté à manches extra-courtes. Ses bottes lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et une chaine lui entourait la taille. L'arme de Catherine était le Morning Star, quatre bâtons reliés deux par deux par une lourde chaine. Catherine s'était inscrite a Balamb l'année avant que Vladi et Melissa soient arrivées, mais les rencontra l'année suivante et devinrent un trio inseparable depuis.

- Vite! Il faut y aller!

Les trois coururent au Hall d'Entrée de l'école où Headmaster Cid attendait les élèves qui allaient passer leur examen. Elles étaient les premières arrivées malgré leur matin retardataire.

- Bon! Voila les premières élèves! Toujours a l'heure à ce que je vois, dit-il avec sa grosse voix. Ne vous inquiètez pas, il y a d'autres groupes d'élèves qui ne tarderont pas a arriver. Assoyez-vous donc en attendant.

Les trois s'assirent et avaient toutes un air inquiet au visage. Elles se demandaient bien avec qui elles étaient pour être jumelées. C'était une grosse journée pour les cadettes de Balamb, et nulles d'entre elles avaient la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer. Soudain, un groupe de deux beaux garçons arriva, essoufflés de leur course.

- Monsieur Cid! Nous sommes suuuuuuper désoles de notre retard, c'est Squall qui prenais son temps…  
- Calmez-vous les garçons… il y a d'autres élèves en retard et on les attend. Allez-donc rassurer les filles! C'est leur premier examen de classe SEED.

- Waaahhhh! Des FILLES? Allez Squall! On y va!  
- Zell……t'es trop immature. Calme tes hormones.

Zell courut vers Cath, Mel et Vladi tandis que Squall pris tout son temps.

- ALORS! Ça va les filles?  
- Euh…

Elles étaient trop genées pour répondre. Ca gamin était un parfait étranger. Puis, Catherine reprit la parole.

- Ouais….. C'est ton premier examen de classe SEED à toi aussi?  
- MOI? Mais ça va dans'l carosse? Vous n'avez JAMAIS entendu parler de MOI? Je suis Zell Dinght, et je suis de classe SEED!  
- Faque……pourquoi tu passes l'examen alors?  
- Parce que je les trouve super mega cool et je veux absolument les refaire.  
- Alors….tu as une petite idée de ce qui va nous arriver?.  
- Beeeeuuuh, ben... à vrai dire, l'examen est différent a chaque fois.  
-Ah bon.

Squall arriva enfin vers les filles.

- Ah, lui, c'est mon copain Squall. ( Il est tres silencieux……c'est hyper difficile a apprendre a le connaître. Désolé. )  
- Zell…. T'es nul.  
- Vous voyez…

Zell était un garçon...un VRAI, TYPIQUE garçon. Il était grand et avait les cheveux blonds, presques blancs, et le toupet remonté. Il avait des yeux de saphire qui le rendaient incoyablement adorable. Il a l'air vraiment stupide, mais il a des moments d'intelligence...parfois. Il portait ses habituels gros pantalons bleus trois-quarts et son t-shirt rouge, avec son coat de cuir par desus. Ses gants étaient son arme principale; il était maitre du kung-foo, alors il fallait faire bien attention avec ses nerfs.

Squall, lui, était tranquile. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il se disait à lui meme qu'il se parlait trop souvent, mais il n'y avait rien a faire, c'etais devenu une habitude. Squall est le genre de garçon qui te dirais tout ce qu'il pense de toi, et la majorité du temps, il a raison. Squall est très independant, et peut-être même trop. Il a l'air mechant du coup, mais au fin fond de lui se cache un petit coté sensible. Ce que Squall aimait porter, c'etait du cuir. Ses pantalong, son manteau ses bottes...tout étais du cuir, a part de sa camisole blanche qu'il portait sous son coat. Deux énormes ceintures s'entrecroisaient au bas de sa taille. Le Gunblade était son arme de choix, un long couteau avec le le manche en forme de fusil. C'était l'ancienne version du Snipeknife, l'arme spécialisée par Vladi.

- Mes élèves, dit Headmaster Cid, on vient de m'apprendre qu'il n'y a plus d'élèves en retard, que les élèves manquants sont partis a destination très tot ce matin. Alors il n'y a plus de raison d'attendre. Partons.

- ...alors nous étions vraiment en retard...hein? Dit Zell.

- On en parlera après l'examen.

Cid les conduisit sur la terrasse de l'école, où les chars tout-terrain étaient prêts partir.

- Futurs SEEDS, c'est maintenant que débute votre examen de classement. Detendez-vous, tout ira bien. Comme première étape, vous allez être divisés en équipes. Les éleves partis tôt ce matin avaient dèja étés avertis de qui étaient leurs coequipiers,mais partirent ensemble tout de même. L'un d'eux n'es pas supposé être parti. Vos équipes sont divisées comme suit:

"Catherine Racette, Vladimira Tcherkezova et Melissa Hua, je vous nomme Squad C.  
Squall Leonheart, Zell Dinght et Seifer Almasy seront une autre equipe. Squad B."

"Seifer est parti avec les autres se matin, et c'est lui qu n'était pas supposé partir. Il devait être avec vous, Squad B, mais il a déguerpi avec Squad A. Vous avez comme ordre de le retrouver et de l'impliquer dans votre équipe."

"Comme première étape, vous conduirez jusqu'a la ville de Balamb et quelqu'un vous indiquera quoi faire par la suite.

Votre examen commence...

maintenant."


	2. Chapitre 2

**SPARKS - Chapitre 2 **

Le groupe partit à toutes jambes vers le parking de l'ecole. Les chars étaient déjà prêts.

- Squad C, en voiture! Suivez-nous jusqu'a Balamb! Cria Squall.

Squad C entrèrent dans le char.

- Hey, Squall m'énerve déjà, dit Catherine. Pourquoi doit-on suivre SES ordres?  
- Ne t'en fais pas...il n'a rien contre nous, dit Melissa.

Vladi se mit au volant.

Les deux automobiles de Squad B et C filèrent comme le vent a travers la prairie.

- Micro en marche. 

- AAAHHHH! Ce char parle? Cria Vladi en sursaut.

- NON! C'est Squad B qui essaie de nous contacter!

- pssssssssht...pshhhhhhhssshhhtttt...llles filles?

- SALUT ZELL!

- Psssssshhhht... ok je sais que je suis beau et pppssssshhhhhtttt tout la, mais il faut rester calme durant un examen.. pssssssshhhhhhhttttttttttt on arrivera a Balamb dans a peu près...pssssshhhhhhhhhttttttt dix minutes... 10/4 psssssshhhhhhhttttttt  
- Ah ben, ça c'est trop lui...

- Zell, tu nous reçois? Notre char est hyper cool!

- pppssssssssshhhhhhttttttttttt...hey les filles, soyez matures pour l'examen. Être immature vous pénalisera et je pourrais le rapporter a Cid...pppsssssssssshhhttttt.

- Oops...ça c'etait Squall...pas Zell.

Les chars filèrent a travers les plaines jusqu'à Balamb City. Ils s'arrêterent à un garage qui bordait la ville. Squall sortit majestueusement de son camion, tandis que Catherine sortit du sien en trébuchant maladroitement sur la marche.

- T'est nulle...dit Squall.  
- ?

Zell, Vladi et Mel sortirent et coururent vers Cath et Squall.

- Alors...qu'est-ce qu'on fait a présent? demanda Melissa.  
- Euh...il faut attendre les prochaines ordres pour continuer l'examen.  
- Mais...comment?  
- Quelqu'un nous rencontrera ici.  
- Ah bon.

A ces mots, un petit garçon à la casquette verte veint de nulle part et s'adressa au groupe.

- Squad B? dit le garçon  
- C'est moi et Zell, dit Squall.  
- J'ai vos ordres.  
- Allez-y. Expliquez.  
- C'est très simple. Vous devez retouver Seifer au plus vite pour continuer l'examen. Il est quelque part a l'intérieur de Balamb. Je vous suggère d'aller vers l'est pour commencer.  
- Compris.  
- QUOI? On doit trouver ce putain de Seifer AVANT de pouvoir commencer l'examen ? C'est quoi ça? Je le hais! s'exclama Zell.  
- ...Squad C?  
- Se serais nous, dit Melissa.  
- Bon. Votre ordre est de trouver, quelque part dans cette ville, un cristal rouge qui ressemble à ceui-ci.

Le petit garçon sortit un cristal en losange teinté de rouge, puis le recacha immédiatement.

- Mais...comment...  
- Hé, apprenez quelque chose. Il est interdit de me poser des questions. Je vous suggère d'aller vers le nord en premier. Bonne chance.  
- ...Merci.

Le petit garçon disparut dans l'horizon.

- Euh...ben la...qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Vladi.  
- On va à la recherche du cristal rouge...ou plutôt...trouver des indices...  
- Cela veut dire qu'on doit se séparer jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, ajouta Squall.  
- Ouais... aurevoir!  
- Bye les filles, dit Zell.  
- Byyyyyyyeeeeee Zeeeeeeeeeellllllllll, dirent-elles, toutes en choeur.

Les garçons disparurent. Les filles étaient seules, sans aucun indice en main, à part "partir vers le nord". Alors, elle decidèrent d'aller vers ce point. La ville était énorme. Comment allaient-elles trouver le cristal dans une ville aussi occupée? Elles ne le savaient pas, mais il fallait rester calme. C'était l'examen de classe SEED. Elles étaient notées sur chacunes de leurs actions. Plus elles avancaient, plus les rues devenaient étroites.

- Je ne crois pas que Squall m'aprécie...dit Catherine  
- Ahhh, C'est Squall. Zell nous l'a dit, il ne faut pas s'occuper de ce qu'il dit; repondit Vladi.  
- Moi je trouve que Zell est trrrrrooooooooooppppp adorable! hihihihihihihiiiiiii! Ajouta Melissa.  
- HA! Moi aussi, dirent Vladi et Cath.  
- Bon...il faut se concentrer sur l'examen. Comment allons-nous trouver des indices?

Comme ordonné, les garcons partirent vers l'est. Eux connaissaient déjà la ville par coeur, ils avaient été là au moins dix fois. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un café.

- Squall...tu crois que Seifer est là-dedans? C'est son genre de draguer les filles...et les filles, ça aime le café, tu sais.  
- Hmmm... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-il parti si tôt ce matin? Pourquoi avec Squad A? Il enfreint les règles et va nous faire perdre des points!  
- Ben, ils n'ont pas d'affaire à nous enlever des points à cause d'un conard obsédé.  
- T'as raison.  
- On entre?  
- Hmmmm...oui.

Squall poussa la porte grincante et laissa Zell entrer le premier.

- AH HAAAAAAAAAAA! Cria Zell. Je SAVAIS que tu étais là dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
- ...

Seifer, assis a une table, entouré d'un groupe de filles, déposa son café et se retourna. Il posa ses yeux brillants verts sur Zell, qui le menaçait de ses poings.

- Je prends un café, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Le sang de Zell lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles et il cria:

- Tu prends un café. TU PRENDS UN CAFÉ? PENDANT UN EXAMEN SEED? AH, CE QUE TU ME TAPPES SUR LE SYSTÈME!

Zell voulait se lancer sur lui pour le tuer, mais Squall le retenut.

- Zell, calmes-toi. Il y a sûrement une bonne explication...quelque part.  
- Ahhhhh je vais mourir. Pourquoi est-il dans notre équipe? Pourquoi vas-t-il encore a cette école? N'aurait-il pas été éxpulsé jusqu'à maintenant? GRRRRR!  
- SEIFER, pourquoi est-tu parti tôt ce matin matin? Tu savais bien que tu devais rester avec Squad B et non pas partir avec Squad A!  
- Si tu veux la vérité, dit Seifer, j'étais persuadé de couler cet examen si j'étais pour être avec vous deux , idiots.  
- Ok Zell...ça, c'etais pas une bonne explication.

Les gars s'apprêtaîrent à le battre, mais Seifer fila vers la sortie.

- Les imbéciles, je vais passer cet examen tout seul! Je vais le trouver, le cristal rouge, avant vous tous! Vous êtes une bandes de sans-cervelles! Je pourrais vous retrouver ici même dans dix ans, essayant de trouver des indices. Salut les filles, salut les imbéciles.  
- Aurevoir Seifer, dirent elles.  
- GAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH! Je vais exploser...dit Zell.  
- Reste calme. Il ne le trouvera pas, ce cristal, je le sais. Moi, je la trouve louche l'histoire des cristaux rouges. Je ne sais pas...ce n'est pas un examen comme les autres.

L'une des deux filles s'assit délicatement sur la table.

- Moi je sais ce qu'il y a de louche dans cet examen.

Squall tourna la tête vers elle.

- ...qui est-tu?  
- Je suis membre de Squad A. Mon nom est Julie. Je suis partie avec mon équipe tôt ce matin pour étudier cet examen plus profondément, si tu comprends ce que j'veux dire. Puis, avant qu'on parte, Seifer nous rejoignit, je n'ai pas refusé. J'ai inspecté tout les coins et les recoins des indices, j'ai décodé tout les message secrets des "responsables" de l'examen.  
- Alors...qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cet examen?  
- C'est peu compliqué... le cristal rouge que les élèves doivent retrouver...est en réalité une bombe qui détecte la chaleur...donc...aussitôt que quelqu'un met le doigt dessus...BOOM. C'est fini.  
- Alors... les filles et Seifer sont en danger?  
- T'est un ptit vite toi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Zell.  
- Il faut trouver les filles au plus vite, ajouta Julie.  
- Mais, on nous en a pas donné l'ordre...nous allons perdre des points.  
- Hey, cet examen est fourré. Tu obtienderas des points pour avoir sauvé des vies.  
- Eh ben...t'as raison. Partons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Julie quitta Squad A pour se joindre à Squad B et partirent à la recherche des filles, totalement ignorantes du danger qui les attendait.


End file.
